


Fluttering Butterflies

by FangirlMess



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Derry (Stephen King), Fix-It of Sorts, IT Chapter Two Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlMess/pseuds/FangirlMess
Summary: Adrian and Don honestly seemed like the cutest couple in It so I decided to write some stories on how they met and them falling in love, going on dates, lovey dovey fluff stuff. There is some cursing in this as well as some f-slurs in it but it is part of that story, so if that triggers you, you don't have to read it, I one hundred precent understand.
Relationships: Don Hagarty/Adrian Mellon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. The Unsuccessful Tinder Date

**Author's Note:**

> I've never made any fanfiction, so I hope you don't think this is rubbish. I took some creative liberties, some from the book, some from the movie, and some that I inferred after seeing that part of the movie enough. Please give me a chance, and thanks in advance for reading. :)  
> \- FangirlMess

Adrian: “Hey, there fag.”

I turned to look at the blond-haired teenage boy sneering in my face. This whole town seems to have labeled me even though I’ve only been here a week. 

I laughed, “So I was thinking dinner at 6, how about you?” 

His face suddenly got very flustered. 

“Shut up you…you fairy!”

I just kept walking, only rolling my eyes at his immature response. Only another week in this shithole town and then I can leave, I just have to finish this story. Thank god _._ I've had to deal with kids and adults like that my whole life, though it's especially bad in this small town; though I can't say I'm surprised.

_Derry, Maine_. I don't know how to describe it, there's something off about it I can't quite put my finger on.

Shaking the thoughts out of my mind, I walked into a bar across the street and sat down at the counter. Looking around the bar, I spotted only a few people, one being a quite hot guy on the other side of the bar that made me do a double-take. I looked over at him, licking my bottom lip in thought, hoping I’d catch his eye. 

_He really was quite cute._

He seemed to be alone, staring at the half-filled glass of beer on the counter in front of him. Suddenly, he looked up at me as if feeling my gaze on him. His chocolate brown eyes were fearful, like a doe’s, like he was almost scared to make eye contact with me at all.

Odd. That’s new… He feels different than everyone in this town.

I tilted my head, giving him a warm smile. He returned it with a tight smile. I waved him over slightly and his lips parted in surprise. After a brief moment of hesitation and stealing looks at me, obviously seeing that I was not giving up, he picked up his beer, hands shaking as he walked over to sit with me.

I pulled back the stool next to mine for him to sit on.

“Hey, are you okay? Is there something wrong?” 

“I-” He paused as if looking for the right words. “I was waiting for my date... but, um, I think I’ve been stood up… He was supposed to be here about an hour ago-”

Suddenly he froze, realizing what he’d just said, and looked up at me to see my reaction. _He._

“Well. _He_ seems like a jackass who doesn’t deserve the privilege to take you out. Can I get you a drink? You seem to have lost interest in that one,” I said, pointing to the beer on the counter next to him. He seemed to relax and smiled a genuine smile. 

“What’s your name?” 

“Don, and you?”

“Adrian,” I stuck my hand out and smiled again.

He chuckled a beautiful sound, and took my hand, shaking it. 

“So, I haven’t seen you here before, are you new to town?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m only here two weeks to write a story for the newspaper I work for in Portland, some weird shit goes down here.” 

Don shook his head. “Yeah, I hate it here.”

“Me too, can’t wait to get out of here in a week, the people here are so close-minded.” Suddenly, his expression changed, and he looked quite sad. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Oh well, it's just, I’ve never really met anyone quite like me here in Derry.”

“Oh, I see. Well, if it makes any difference, I think you’re quite fine,” I tell him, taking a sip of my drink and glancing at him sideways. I catch the small smile that plays on his lips...

Don: 

We talked for hours, Adrian and I, telling each other all that we could think of; from first words, first kisses, to first dates. All the while, having some beer every so often. We only left when the bartender told us they were closing at about 2 am. 

He grabbed my hand as we walked out of the bar, seeing as most people in the small town would be asleep, and we weren’t likely to be bothered. We walked down the sidewalk, miraculously peacefully, hand-in-hand. He smiled as we did so, his warm brown eyes crinkling up, and I couldn’t help but smile too, I couldn’t remember the last time I’d been this happy. I felt like a love-struck teenager even though I’m really 24.

As we walked by a store with its lights on I let go of his hand, putting my hand in my pocket instead. He noticed but chose not to say anything.

However, as we got to a, now practically pitch black, Neibolt street, I suddenly feared the possibility of being jumped, and grabbed Adrian’s hand again. He squeezed my hand to reassure me. I silently pointed to my dark home on the corner and we walked up the driveway. 

Adrian glanced around the dark street corner before leaning up to kiss my cheek and smiled cheekily as he walked away, calling, “Goodbye Don!”

I waved, my cheek flushed where he had kissed it, and walked inside of my home. I pulled out my phone and opened my contacts, finding his name and his sweet smile. And as I silently climbed the stairs, careful to not wake my sleeping mother and father, I can’t help but be glad I was stood up. 

Adrian:

I lay awake in my hotel room, staring at the ceiling, thinking.

_Now I can’t leave. Oh god, I could never leave him. Not after the spark, I felt with him... But where does that put us? The two of us stuck in a homophobic town with just enough charm that I haven’t abandoned my story quite yet? Maybe I’ll stay a week longer than I thought. Two weeks? Is that too long; or too short? I don’t know. But I can’t leave him, not here, not now that I’ve given him this hope._

One Week Later 

Derry, Maine. It’s such an interesting town, and that’s what drew me to this story. It intrigued me enough to ignore my better nature. But now, after staying that second week, seeing Don every night, going on discreet dates everywhere and anywhere, there’s something about it I don’t quite mind, a certain small-town charm. 


	2. (Not) All Smiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, big news, finally have come up with a better working title.
> 
> I am so so sorry that this is so very late, and this isn’t quite “soon”, but I promise I meant to work on this chapter about a month ago, but then I had to deal with a really good friend of mine’s near suicide and it really messed me up for weeks. When I finally could feasibly write again, I was so sure this chapter was complete garbage I had to ask someone else to read it. I don’t think this chapter is my best work, but the chapters will get better and (hopefully) longer and after this I should be posting much more regularly. I appreciate anyone who’s still here, I really do, getting my first Kudos (thank you so much easiestdecisionofmylife) it made me nearly cry from happiness, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> \- FangirlMess

Don:

I stood in front of the downtown movie theater, nervous, glancing around every few seconds. _Why isn’t he here yet? He had said six, and it was five minutes past._

I knew I was probably being paranoid, but the fear of being jumped or attacked, or just being stood up grew within me by the second. Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around me, and I looked back, startled, to see Adrian’s smiling face tucked in the crevice on my shoulder. He must have been standing on his tiptoes because he's at least half a foot shorter than me.

He let go, and I turned to face him, seeing him still smiling, and, as soon as my nerves had calmed down, I smiled back at him, my face slightly pink at the sudden display of affection.

He bopped me gently on the nose. “I’m sorry I’m late doe, I got distracted by my story, it won’t happen again, I know how you get when someone’s late.”I couldn’t help but smile the goofy grin he reduced me to whenever I saw him.

“It’s fine Ade, did you bring enough money?”

“Course”

I couldn’t help but sigh in relief. We walked close together, hands gently brushing, to the ticket booth.

“Two tickets for Doctor Sleep please.” We walked into the theater, tickets in hand, and walked to the snacks booth. This date was already turning out so well and I couldn't help but remember the dates I went on with my high school girlfriend Allison; the feeling of her cold hand in my stiff one, and her leaning up to kiss me, her blond hair falling all over my face while I focused on it instead.

After buying our popcorn, Adrian, a bit ahead of me, he turned around, smiled the cheeky smile and blew a kiss at me. He pushed the door open to theater 7, holding the door for me.

Adrian:

We sat in the back of the theater, my love making sure we weren’t near enough to anyone who would be able to us once the lights went out. As he sat down, I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

He glanced down at our intertwined hands, then up to me and smiled a slightly nervous but genuine smile. Even though we’d only been together a couple of weeks, I could see a difference in him. He seemed calmer, ever so slightly more confident, a little less like that scared doe I’d seen in a bar just those few weeks back.

The lights went off as the movie started, and I leaned over, resting my head on his shoulder. His head nuzzled mine and I glanced up at him, before turning back to the screen.

We stayed like that for most of the movie, content, happy, with Don letting out happy sighs sometimes and putting his arm around me to pull me closer. _Slowly he was getting more and more affectionate as he got more comfortable._

At the climax of the film, Don was gripping my hand with a death grip, unable to move his face from the large screen, as I gently rubbed his knuckles with my thumb.

As the movie wrapped up, Don’s grip gradually slackened. The movie was nearly over, and I lifted my head, his arm still snug around me, and looked over at him. Sensing my gaze, he looked back.

The rest of the theater seemed to slowly fade away, until we were the only ones there. The previously attention grabbing movie all but forgotten. I looked into his beautiful doe like brown eyes. He leaned forward until our foreheads were slightly touching, he smiled, not his usual bashful I-shouldn't-be-doing-this smile, but one of shameless happiness.

I pressed my lips to his and he closed his eyes and kissed me back. It was a sweet, slow kiss, one I knew I'd always remember.

“I probably never would have done that if you hadn't,” he whispered as he pulled away.

“Well it's a good thing you've got the resistance gay expert then, isn't it?”

He smiled, and tilted his head slightly to kiss me again, and I put my hand in his hair, still holding his hand with my other, and leaning into the kiss.

Just then, I jumped slightly and Don’s grip on me tightened. The entire theater seemed to come lurching back as the main character screamed and the music got drastically louder.

“It’ll be okay, love,” I whispered as I rubbed his hand.

Don:

We walked out of the theater, and out the building, our hands bumping as we walked. “Wanna come to my hotel room tonight?”

“Of course Ade.” We walked around the corner, out of sight of main street as we walked to my car on a side street. I leaned down slightly to kiss his cheek, and put my hand in his. He gently squeezed my hand back.

“So, what exactly is this?” I said suddenly, and awkwardly gesturing between us with my hand not grasping Adrian's, as we walked down the dark street.

“Sorry, I guess I hadn't thought about that, do you wanna be my boyfriend?”

My heart fluttered at those words, no matter how casually said they were. I'd never had a boyfriend before, only a girlfriend I didn't love.

“Of course!” I practically squealed and kissed him hard on the lips.

“Donald! What are you doing with that disgusting f**got?” I jerked away from Adrian, surprised, and glanced frantically around to try and figure out where the voice was coming from.

I finally found it, Mrs. Bell, my mother’s friend. She was glaring daggers at us both, standing in her pink bathrobe on her front porch. I froze. No, no, no, this can't be happening. Adrian, sensing my fear, and probably seeing how pale I’d gone, looked in her direction too.

“What do you think Miz, can’t he kiss his own boyfriend?” cheeky smile on full display.

“Adrian, no, please don’t,” I started to say, but it was too late. That mouth of his is gonna be the death of him.

“Excuse me?” she said, in a disgusted sort of way, her nose crinkling up. “You heard me, my boyfriend here was just telling me how much he loves me.” “Adrian, no, stop, let’s go.” This time he listened and let me pull him away by the hand. As I briskly walked away, my face redder than a sunset, dragging Adrian behind me to my car, I heard her yell, “Y'all sinners are going straight to hell!” Loud enough for the whole street to hear. I cringed.

“Look, I know I shouldn’t have but I can’t let people say stuff to me or you, I just can’t.”

I looked at him as I got into the driver’s seat and he sat down in the passenger's. “I forgive you, Ade, besides, I wish I could be as confident as you, I just froze.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting chapter 3 at the latest, Sunday night, though I'm aiming for Thursday. I promise I won't wait a month to post, I've got chapters 4 and 5 pretty planned out so expect 4 within a week or two after 3 is posted.


	3. The Unexpected Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not for the faint of heart, it hurt just to write so if you don’t like reading about people being outright shamed for their sexuality, I wouldn’t recommend reading this chapter. It's got a lot of yelling, crying, though there is some cute moments in between all the angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys this is later than I promised, but I this won’t be a reoccurring thing, it took a while to edit, I will be more on time with chapter 4, give me about a week? I’ve planned it out and I’ve already started it so it shouldn’t be too long if I can balance school work this week. I can’t thank my good friend bugsies on Wattpad enough for her fantastic editing, thanks so much Elder, if you’re reading this, and I suggest if any of you are Harry Potter fans to check out her fic on Wattpad, called The Girl Who Saw Tomorrow, as it’s absolutely amazing. Thank you for the three new kudos, every one means the world to me. Can’t believe this has hit over fifty reads, it blows my mind. Thank you to anyone who’s stuck around, I really appreciate it.  
> \- FangirlMess

Don:

“I’m screwed, I’m screwed, I’m _absolutely_ screwed.”

I remember that being the only thing I was capable of saying once I was sat down on Adrian’s bed in his tiny hotel room as I fully processed what had just happened.

With my head in my hands, I struggle to control my breathing. Derry is so small, word gets around so fast, especially from Mrs. Bell’s big mouth, and the latest gossip - my love life, would soon be known by the whole town.

She’s my mother’s best friend, always one to blabber while holding her youngest son’s hand, standing on the sidewalk, talking bitterly to one of her many stay-at-home housewife slash mom friends.

I hate this small town. Why couldn’t I have been born in a more accepting city, like New York, or Portland; like Adrian had? He always seemed so confident in himself, letting all the insults roll off of him casually. I wish I could do the same, but I can’t, especially not here, the insults cut too deep, even after all these years.

Speaking of my boyfriend, he gently pried my hands away and peppered my tear streaked face with kisses until I started shaking my head, playfully dodging him as I laughed.

“Adrian, did you just kiss my nose?”

He had laughed too and kissed me on the lips, and for that moment, it was as if my mind seeped into a blissful oblivion. I was happy. Damn the rest of this town. I was happy with my boyfriend.

Now, as I recalled those moments, I longed to feel his lips on mine again. All I could think about was how it felt to be happy. _Happy_ with Adrian.

Sitting on my bed, I feared what I would find at the bottom of the stairs the next morning, even though a part of my mind was still ecstatic about the bubbly, giddy feeling that came with being around Adrian.

_Surely my mother knows by now. Surely Mrs. Bell has told her, probably told her last night, before I even walked up the stairs, quietly as ever, to my bedroom on the second floor. I know her views, she’d rather have a dead son than a gay son._

I’d heard it as a child, not even fully aware of the meaning of the word, only associating it with bad.

I’d heard those words as a teenager, uttered by my mother loudly into the phone to Mrs. Bell, unaware of my presence in the next room, at the table, trying to do my homework, tears in my eyes.

I’d heard it sitting in my room, leaning against the wall, hearing my parents arguing about my lack of a girlfriend in the hallway, my mother loudly claiming I was “one of them.” I knew then that I’d have to ask Allison out if I wanted to survive living in my mother’s house, keep up the appearance, because by then I knew I was gay.

The thought of even going down stairs made me want to vomit.

_What did Adrian tell me last night? Deep breaths._

I took a slow breath in through my nose, and let it out of my mouth, repeating the process until the sickening feeling in my stomach ease somewhat.

I picked up my phone. It was 8:30, and I had a text from Adrian:

**Just wanted to tell you that you’re amazing, Doe!**

**Aww thanks Ade, I miss you already.**

I couldn’t help but smile like a lovestruck idiot as I punched in the reply. My heart swelled. I had just seen him last night, waved to him from my car as I pulled out of the hotel parking lot.

_Why must he leave me such a love-struck mess even from a text?_

Unknown to him, his words finally get me to get off my bed and walk down the stairs, legs slightly shaky, flinching at even the thought of my mother screaming.

“Hey Don! How was your night out?” My mother called as she stood at the stove, midway through cooking breakfast.

I walked into the kitchen, and sat down at our small table.

“Umm..it was fun I guess.”

_Shit, I wasn't expecting her to be so cheerful, I guess she hasn’t found out yet. Only a matter of time then._

“Meet any _girls_?” she said although I had a sneaking suspicion that the emphasis was intentional. I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes.

I hadn’t had any girlfriends since high school and my mother knew it.

“No, mom. The movie was good though.” I replied, not really wanting to talk.

My mom opened her mouth to reply but her phone rang, effectively cutting her off. She turned to pick it up.

“Oh hi Margaret! How’s little Michael?” she said gleefully into the phone, a wide smile stretching across her face as my stomach dropped.

_Shit, shit, shit, Mrs. Bell had proved herself to be the ever-present gossip yet again. She had a sixth-sense instinct to ruin one's day..._

I watched, trying to gulp down the knot forming in my throat, as my mother’s eyes grew wide with every passing second. I vaguely heard “your _son...that fairy…_ ”

coming from the other side of the line. She turned to look at me with an almost comic book look of shock on her face which would've been funny if I didn’t know that face was about to turn to rage. There must have been an equally comical look of utmost terror on my face as well, like a deer caught in headlights.

“Thank you for telling Margaret,” she gritted out, slamming her phone down on the counter, eyes now glaring daggers into me..

_If looks could kill I'd be six feet under._

“ _You_ …" she pressed and I flinched.

"You and that… that _faggot!_ Not my son- no son of mine...” She was struggling to form coherent sentences, her mind probably clouded in rage.

The tension in the room was growing with each passing moment till I could feel it pulsing. My heartbeat matched pace with that of a bass in a beach side bar. _How I'd wish to teleport into one right now..._

“Mom… I can explain,” I said in a quiet voice, cowering in fear, gripping the back of my chair for dear life.

“Explain," she breathed. She had leaned back onto the counter, face red, almost purple with silent rage, her knuckles turning white due to the death grip she had on the granite edge.

"Explain… EXPLAIN TO ME, WHY YOU WERE KISSING HIM, THAT- THAT FAIRY! and he called you… What did he call you?! HIS BOYFRIEND?!”

She was shouting now, each syllable feeling like a physical bullet, making me flinch. I could hear my father’s footsteps thundering down the stairs, obviously having heard the yells.

I didn’t know what to reply, and resolved to avoiding eye contact with her, seemingly very interested in the loose thread on my sleeve.

“What’s going on?” Dad asked, looking alarmed.

I looked to the doorway as my dad walked in, an almost pleading look on my face, begging for the defense I knew I wasn’t getting.

My mother turned too, looking at my father with an almost mad glee in her eyes, almost eager to tell him, catch him up on the latest gossip.

“Your son, our Don, he’s a _homosexual_ , and got himself a disgusting _boyfriend_.”

She said _homosexual_ like it was a disease, something shameful, and to her, I guess, it was. I couldn’t help but flinch again at her revolting tone. Even though I had known for years now that this was going to happen, it still hurt. I couldn’t help as tears pricked my eyes.

My own parents...

My dad looked at me, shock, quickly fading to fury on his face. He shook his head, disappointment swimming in his eyes or sadness, I don't know. I choked back a sob.

“ _Out_ , GET OUT! As far as I know _we don’t have a son_. Now, you have ten minutes to pack your things and get out of my house!” His booming voice reverberating around the small room.

I leapt out of my chair, hand gripping my phone like it was my lifeline, and fled from the room.

Adrian:

I heard a knock on my hotel room door, and _\- Was that sobbing?_

I stumbled off my bed, somehow knowing who it was on the other side as a bad feeling settled in my stomach. Walking briskly to the door as I blinked rapidly and rubbed my eyes, trying to get rid of the remnants of sleep. It was still 9 am after all.

I opened the door to see my Don, my love, sobbing quietly, suitcase in one hand and a cardboard box filled to the brim in the other.

“Don! Hey, what happened, love? Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

His suitcase clattered to the ground and he shoved the box into my hands as he burst into fresh tears, shoulders shaking. I leaned to quickly put the box down before wrapping my arms around him, gently rubbing his back and pressing my head to his neck.

We stood like that for several minutes, until his sobs got less drastic, and he was able to get out a few coherent words.

“My mother, Mrs. Bell.”

_Oh fuck, I should not have said all that last night..._

“Oh Don, I am so sorry.”

Don:

I stared at the white bedspread of Adrian’s bed, my tears now dried.

I just felt numb. I didn’t have parents anymore, no more support. Now I was sitting in someone else’s hotel room, everything I owned in my suitcase and a box, and my life savings tucked into my jacket pocket.

That's when my phone buzzed, indicating that there was a text. I glance at it half-heartedly.

_My mother? Can’t be, and Adrian’s currently wrapped around me._

I picked it up still, briefly glancing down to see Adrian's sleeping face tucked in my neck, arm laying on side, his warm breath fanning my skin; the only reason my heart had some positive emotions left fluttering in it.

I unlocked my phone to find a text from the last person I could've expected:

**Hey Don, long-time-no-talk, I guess. I’m so sorry about my mom, she told me all about what happened, called me all the way at school, about how she was going to tell your mother and all. I tried to warn you, but I guess you didn’t see my text in time-**

I glanced at the texts above it:

**Don.**

**DON.**

**DONALD!**

**My mom’s ‘bout to call your mom, just a warning, I’m really sorry.**

I could have told myself that, but her gesture warmed my heart.

**I glanced back at her last text. -I’ve been in New York City for school, but I’d love to come back to Derry, I’ve missed you, my bff :D and you can tell me all about this new boyfriend, Adrian is it?**

And just like that, Allison Bell, my ex-girlfriend and former best friend, was back.


	4. The Red Feather Boa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is much later than I said. I had a big test I had to prepare for, then I just lost all motivation to write. 
> 
> Half of this chapter’s content is thanks to my good friend bugsies on Wattpad for the idea who is also my great great editor. Btw, If you need reference for what Adrian’s mimicking, look up Elder McKinley Spooky Mormon Hell Dream. I’m the biggest Broadway nerd, I couldn’t help but make at least one of my characters one as well. 
> 
> Unfortunately though, I’ve strained my wrist and I won't be able to even start working on chapter 5 for 3 weeks so it can heal, but I promise I will post it before July, though I can’t guarantee it’ll be much before that. Sorry guys, I’d write if I could, but atm, even typing this hurts like hell. 
> 
> \- FangirlMess

Chapter 4

Adrian: 

“Adrian no!” Don yelled as I snickered. Apparently he hadn’t liked my joke. I hit the grimy, ajar door to Don’s new apartment with my knee and it creaked the rest of the way open. 

“Oh, charming, what a humble abode,” I couldn’t help but joke as I glanced around at the small, banged up apartment. There were cracks in the walls, dirty floors, and a smell I couldn’t quite place. As I put down the cardboard box I watched a cockroach scuttle by.

Don rolled his eyes. “You know I couldn’t afford anything better Adrian, now shush.” 

“I can’t believe we lived together in my tiny hotel room for over a week, I’m surprised I’m still al-” Don silenced my comment by softly kissing me. I leaned into the kiss.

“Shush, Ade, you’re gonna live here too.” He whispered against my lips as I smiled against his and leaned away. 

“But only for a month!” I said, walking away. “That new story I’ve got from the paper will pay big money, then we can move to Portland or New York, wherever we’ve decided. I’m sure I’ll enjoy every second of this place until then though...” I glanced around the room again. “Furniture...yeah...we’re gonna need more of that.” 

“We’re gonna need an air mattress, some toilet paper, a table and some chairs, but the rest will just be my furniture from my old apartment in Portland.” I listed while walking through the small apartment, looking in the select few rooms. 

I poked my head out of the bedroom, looking for Don. But he’d gone silent at the mention of Portland. I briskly walked over to him, stood ridged in what would be our living room, eyes on the floor. 

“Hey, hey, hey, Don,” I said calmingly, as I gently put my hand under his chin, making him look down at me. "I’m sure you and Allison are good...you’re not at all excited to see her when she comes down to help us move?” 

“I just- I just, I’m not sure how good of terms we left on. We broke up not long before she left for college, she wasn’t too pleased. It’s been two years since we spoke last, her text really came out of nowhere...”

His eyes took on a faraway look, like he was back in my hotel room that evening, sitting up so sharply I’d fallen off the bed. 

“She reached out didn’t she? And you’ve talked since. I’m sure it’ll be fine, love.” I gently rubbed his cheek as his slightly glassy eyes glanced at me again. 

“Hey, trust me. You trust me right?” He looked at me, really looked, his eyes shaking the faraway look. 

“Course I do, Ade, If you think it’ll be okay, I’m sure it will be,” he said and smiled a slightly watery smile, leaning into my hand, though he didn’t seem quite convinced. 

Don:

As we walked down the stairwell of our new apartment and out the door onto a quiet, dark street, hand in hand, my mind was on other things. 

Even with Adrian’s warm, slender hand squeezing mine, something that had always given me butterflies, I couldn’t help but think about meeting Allison tomorrow. 

_I haven’t seen her in two years, how much has she changed? Is she a different person now? Still, the best friend I’d known since childhood? My mind was flooding with too many questions to focus on much more than putting one foot in front of the other. I can’t believe I had been excited for her to come over at first, now I’m just full of doubts._

Adrian was talking, something about groceries and temporary furniture, but I could barely even comprehend what he was saying. Though, in my distracted state, I could still tell he was glancing at me every few seconds, sensing I wasn't really listening. 

Suddenly he stopped, and I faltered my steps and looked at him. I shook my head, trying to clear away the questions churning in my head. 

Adrian was looking me dead in the eye. “There’s something wrong.” This time it wasn’t a question.

I squirmed under his unbreaking stare, but he’s stubborn if anything, he won’t back down until he has his answer. 

After what felt like an eternity, I caved. 

“I - I’m just worried -” I put my slightly shaky hand up to stop him piping in. “I’m worried that she’ll take one look at us and decide no...turn her back on me, and then, the last of people I’d considered family would be gone, I’d have no family left...” my voice cracked as I let out a choked sob and covered my face with my hand. 

I felt Adrian’s arms wrap around my slightly shaking torso as he hugged me tight and nuzzled his head into my neck, whispering sweet nothings into my ear. 

The bell on the door dinged loudly as I held it open for Adrian. 

“Thank you love,” he said quietly as he walked in and I followed. 

Ms. Jess jumped up from her lounging position sound asleep with her elbow on the cast register and yelled sleepily “WE’RE OUT OF CHICKEN…”, but stopped when she saw us standing right next to her cash register. “...uh, enjoy your shopping experience at the Derry Town Grocer...we are out of chicken though.” Her shout startled me and Adrian instinctively grabbed my arm and started rubbing it to try and calm me. 

I looked at his arm on mine, then at Adrian’s face, alarm in my eyes, before looking at Ms. Jess, and sighed with relief when I realized she’d resumed snoring again.

“Poor lady seems exhausted,” Adrian said, concern evident in his face. 

“She’ll uh, she’ll be alright. This store’s about to close anyway, we’ve got fifteen minutes, come on Ade.” I said while walking briskly towards the nearest aisle which appeared to be a Frankenstein monstrosity; all-in-one, craft supplies and breakfast foods aisle. 

“Oh my god, look Ade,” my eyes lighting up as my eyes landed on my favorite cereal from my childhood, Lucky Charms. 

My parents would let me stay up with them to watch TV every once in a while, and I’d get to have Lucky Charms...they were always the BEST days...or they were…” As quickly as my face lit up, it dimmed, and tears welled up behind my eyes. 

Adrian gently took the box out of hands and put it into the basket he’d grabbed while I’d uncharacteristically sped to the aisle. “Tell you what, we’ll make a new tradition, Lucky Charms, but just us two, okay?” His voice was so gentle and soft, and I smiled even as a tear slid down my cheek. 

“What would I do without you, Ade?” I said as I turned around to pick up some paper bowls.

He was silent. “Ade?” I turned back around and had to bite my tongue, hard, to not start hysterically laughing.

Adrian had grabbed a bright red feather boa and was dramatically swinging his hips as he walked, hand over his chest, and a ginormous smile on his face. 

“You wouldn’t have this fabulous of a boyfriend!” He sang as he flung his hands in the air and struck a pose against the shelf. 

“Ade...Ade, what... _snort..._ what are you doing?” I said between hysterical laughs.

“I’m, Elder McKinley, the resident “not gay” missionary.” He exclaimed, his huge smile still on full display. At my confused face he pressed.

“Nothing? Do you-do you seriously not know who that is? Book of Mormon?” Now I was really confused. 

“What are you going on about?”

His face took on an expression of pure shock.

“I’m only going on about one of the most popular shows on Broadway. No, that’s it, I know what we’re doing once we get home. Book of Mormon Musical. Bootleg on my laptop. No discussion on the matter.” 

I laughed again. “Alright, if you say so. But to do that we need to actually have bought some stuff you dummy, now put the boa away, we’ve gotta finish shopping.” Adrian pouted as he made a big show of putting it back on the shelf. He walked over and closed his eyes as I risked giving him a quick kiss on the lips. His pouty face was too tempting, and besides, we were alone, save for Ms. Jess who was out cold. 

“I love you so much,” I said softly as I leaned away. Adrian’s eyes snapped open. 

“What-what did you say.” He said, startled and unsure in his tone, quite unlike Adrian. 

“I love you,” I said slightly louder. 

“Oh,” Adrian breathed, his face inches from mine. Then he kissed me hard, hard enough that I almost lost my footing and stumbled slightly backwards, as he ran his hands up through my hair. I gently held his face with both of my hands. 

When we both came up for air, he said, voice airy and out of breath, “I love you much Don, love, I can’t even put words to it.”

At those words, my face heated up immensely and I smiled like a love-struck idiot, Adrian’s expression mirroring mine.

“Alright, we actually have to go now, lover boy,” I said, as I pulled his hand, though still smiling so widely it almost hurt. He picked up the basket in his other hand and we both began walking hand-in-hand to the next aisle. 

I gently dropped the basket in front of Ms. Jess, wanting to apologize but also knowing we needed to buy our groceries.

At the sound, she jerked dramatically awake and looked at us groggily. 

“Sorry, I’m really sorry, Ms. Jess, I know it’s past closing time but I really needed groceries, I just moved you see…” I trailed off when she just shrugged, sleepily waved off my rant-apology, and reached for the first few items in our basket. 

I looked over at Adrian who just kind of shrugged. 

Ms. Jess rang up the rest of our groceries as she eyed us both through lidded, sleepy blue eyes. I handed her 75 dollars in cash and Adrian and I left, both of our arms laden with plastic bags. 

I was grateful for the lady’s complete lack of judgement or care about my being there. Maybe she stayed out of the gossip mill that was downtown Derry, maybe she just didn’t care. Either way, I was grateful. 

“It’s so late, and we still need an air mattress and a blanket and pillow.” 

“Yes,” Adrian nodded and began walking at a brisker pace and I walked faster to keep up. Suddenly, Adrian stopped and opened the door to a store along the side-street we were walking on. The sign in the window read, “ _Derry Beds and Mattresses”_. They appeared still open based on the lights in the storefront window. 

By the time I walked in, Adrian was already standing in front of the counter, mid-conversation with what appeared to be the only employee still there. 

I only heard bits and pieces of the conversation, though, at the mention of an air mattress, the older man pointed a finger towards the back. 

Adrian turned out to be very true to his word. The second we got home and put groceries away in the crappy fridge in the kitchen, and blew up the mattress, Adrian and I cuddled on the mattress, our only ratty blanket shared between us; his laptop perched precariously on a pillow on the edge of the mattress, playing a blurry yet entertaining musical I’d come to love in the next two hours called The Book of Mormon. 

“Did you like it, love?” Adrian murmured sleepily, his forehead resting softly on my chest. 

‘Oh, I loved it Ade. Most I’ve laughed in a long time, maybe ever. Goodnight.” I murmured back, just as sleepily, it was two in the morning after all. I yawned and wrapped my arm around his torso and pulled him a little snugger to me, before drifting to sleep. The kind of nerve free sleep I could get used to. 

I could see why Adrian liked it so much, and I laughed harder than I laughed in years in those two hours, Adrian pausing it every so often to tell me random facts about production or the original cast, something about Andrew Rannells, or just to rant about how great a certain song was. I’d never realized how much the man I was dating was a theater nerd. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also where it completely diverts from cannon though, these boys are living, both of them, so just a warning of sorts I guess.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, long time no see huh? I'm super sorry to anyone who was hopeful for an update, but unfortunately, this has stopped being fun for me to write. Until further notice this is gonna be on hiatus, I really am sorry, my motivation has just died though and I want to work on stuff that makes me happy, so I'm gonna be working on other projects for the time being. 

I do want to finish this though, so hopefully my motivation comes back soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I know this is pretty short, but I promise next part will be longer.


End file.
